Fora do Ar
by Hi-chan
Summary: Vocês não leram Hogwarts:Uma História? Lily perguntou incrédula.' Lily não perguntou porcaria nenhuma! A Lily não precisa ser uma cópia da Hermione! Apresento lhes minha própria, insana, sem sentido, maluca, Lily! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Meu? Não. Da J.K Rowling? Sim. Dinheiro? Não. A J.K? Sim.

**Avisos:** Hints slash por toda parte. James e Lily são o casal principal da história, mas isso não significa que eu de repente parei de gostar de slash. Ou seja, Sirius/Remus também tem sua presença X3

Pode ser que eu mude constantemente de narrador. Ou seja, enquanto este capítulo é todo Lily POV, o próximo pode ser narrador-observador. Não vai ter uma ordem específica XP

**Fora do Ar**

Capítulo 1

Morra James Potter! Morra morra morra morra ele não está morrendo por que ele não morre? Eu estou lhe lançando meu olhar de ódio número 27 e desejando que ele morra, mas ele NÃO MORRE!

"Será que meus poderes psíquicos não funcionam mais?" Murmurei para mim mesma.

Minhas amigas se entreolharam. "Lily… Você NUNCA teve poderes psíquicos…" Disse a mais alta de todas, Clarisse. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, sem retirar o olhar do garoto de cabelos bagunçados "Então era por isso que não estava funcionando…" As outras riram e Clarisse suspirou.

"Se continuar assim…" Comentou Alice "Você vai abrir um buraco na cabeça de Potter."

"Você acha?" Olhei-a esperançosa, mas logo balancei a cabeça "Nah, acho que nada seria capaz de atravessar aquela carapaça de cabelos."

James Potter estava lá, como sempre, com seus amigos, sendo barulhentos e chamativos. Na verdade, os barulhentos eram basicamente Potter e Black, mas não é como se os outros dois fossem muito melhores.

"Olha como ele adora chamar a atenção…" Falei venenosamente. "Vocês perceberam como ele fica bagunçando aquele cabelo o tempo todo? Como se ele precisasse de alguma ajuda para ficar parecendo um ninho de urubu!"

"Realmente…" Assentiu Clarisse "Ele faz de tudo para chamar a atenção… E está conseguindo, não é?"

Tirei meus olhos do garoto pela primeira vez, desde que havia começado a tentar manda-lo para o inferno com os poderes da mente. "Como assim?"

"Bom se ele queria sua atenção, ele já a tem não é?"

Olhei-a horrorizada. "Essa não Clarisse! Ele deve ter poderes psíquicos também!" Encolhi-me agarrada ao braço da minha amiga "Eu bem que senti minha mente sendo controlada!" Alice e Julia, a outra amiga que estava conosco, riram.

Ainda mandando olhares para James, porém mais nervosamente, resolvi sentar de costas para o quarteto, acreditando que assim escaparia da influência maligna de Potter.

As aulas do dia já haviam terminado, portanto eu e minhas amigas resolvemos fazer os deveres fora do castelo, onde poderíamos nos encontrar, estudar e conversar animadamente sem Madame Pince lançando-nos olhares reprovadores. E sendo duas de nós gryffindors, eu e Clarisse, e duas huffle-puffs, Alice e Julia, era relativamente difícil conseguirmos um tempo todas juntas.

E é claro que Potter tinha o dever moral de estragar tudo com sua presença nefasta. Grunhi.

"Ah, Lily! Você não vai estragar o humor de todo mundo por causa da sua birra com Potter, vai?" Reclamou Clarisse. Fiz uma careta. "Tem razão. Não, não vou." As outras suspiraram aliviadas. "Vou tirá-lo daqui."

Enquanto levantava decidida e trotava em direção a Potter e sua trupe, minhas amigas entravam em diferentes estágios de estado de choque. Mas elas só puderam vir atrás de mim de qualquer jeito.

Potter estava com as costas viradas para mim, sentado no chão, rindo do que quer que Black estivesse falando, que envolvia alguma encenação terminada com ele em pé, Pettigrew pendurado nos seus ombros com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. Apenas Lupin notou-me chegando, sabe Merlin como, já que ele também estava de costas.

"Lily?"

Potter virou-se imediatamente à menção do meu nome. Pude até ouvir seu pescoço estalar. "Evans!" Exclamou feliz, passando uma mão no pescoço.

"Potter." Respondi séria. "Fora."

Silêncio.

"Como?"

Duas palavras. UMA ordem. Será que ele era tão burro assim? Achei que havia sido clara o suficiente, por isso não me dignei a repetir. Apenas mandei um olhar significativo. A essa altura Clarisse, Julia e Alice já haviam me alcançado.

Ele sorriu preguiçosamente. "Ora, Evans, o território de Hogwarts é de todos os alunos." Ele gesticulou para simbolizar um terreno amplo. "Não é só seu."

"Mas a tarde agradável é minha e você está atrapalhando." Será que o energúmeno não podia ver o óbvio?

Aparentemente aquilo parecia diverti-lo muito. Aliás, parecia divertir Black também, para quem olhei desafiadoramente.

"Lily, Lily…" Suspirou o rapaz de feições bonitas "Não precisa de tudo isso para conseguir as atenções do Prongs aqui…" Ele sorriu diante da minha expressão de horror. "Bastava pedir…"

Enquanto eu tentava não vomitar, Potter levantou e se aproximou de mim com aquele sorriso branco e brilhante que ele usava nas garotas tapadas e que insistia em usar em mim também, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o menor efeito.

Não, não Sr. James Olhem-para-o-balaio-de-gato-que-eu-chamo-de-cabelo Potter, nada de poderes psíquicos em forma de dentes perfeitos para cima de mim! Minha mente é mais forte!

Deixei isso bem claro colocando minha mão espalmada no peito largo e empurrando-o para longe.

"Ouchie!" Reclamou sorrindo "Isso foi um fora?" Perguntou nem um pouco surpreso por ter sido rejeitado e bagunçou os cabelos. Isso me irritou mais que tudo.

"Pra QUÊ você faz isso?" Por acaso acha que essa desculpa de cabelo precisa de qualquer auxílio para parecer que brigou com o pente?"

Ele pareceu finalmente ficar surpreso. Olhou para Black, que estava agora sentado no chão ao lado de Lupin e Pettigrew, como se estivesse assistindo a um filme muito interessante. O outro deu de ombros e riu. "Eu gosto do seu cabelo."

James voltou-se para mim e apontou para o amigo. "Sirius gosta."

O sangue subiu à minha cabeça. "**E DAÍ**, que Sirius gosta?"Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar, senti mãos me segurarem e puxarem para trás.

"Já chega né, Lily?" A voz de Clarisse soou dura aos meus ouvidos. Mas também, sempre soava. "Deixa isso para lá!"

"Sinto muito, Evans." Potter jogou-se no chão e deitou, usando Pettigrew de travesseiro. "Mas não estou com vontade de sair daqui, não…" Ele e Black riram.

"Lily…" Julia chamou, receosa do meu temperamento. Até senti pena delas, mas não é como se na hora isso fosse me parar. "Você é ridiculamente egoísta, Potter! Pra que foi que vocês vieram para cá? Não estavam se divertindo o suficiente no Salão Comunal se mostrando e lançando feitiços nos alunos do primeiro ano, já que nosso querido monitor não tem coragem de pará-los?"

Olhei BEM feio para Lupin, que apenas evitou meu olhar, parecendo muito interessado na grama. Black abriu a boca para reclamar alguma coisa comigo, parecendo irritado, porém continuei minha bronca antes que ele pudesse. "Você tem que ir aonde eu vou? Eu só quero passar um tempinho agradável com as minhas amigas, é pedir muito sem você querer aparecer para fazer barulho e incomodar?"

"Agora você está sendo injusta, Evans!" Ele reclamou "Eu também tenho o direito de passar um tempo agradável com meus amigos!"

Cruzei os braços. "E esse tempo, é claro, precisa ser onde eu estou?"

Ele sorriu provocativamente. "Apenas adiciona a diversão."

Mooooorra, morra morra morra morra morra AGORA! POR QUE ele ainda não morreu? "Por que?" Falei alto sem perceber levando as mãos à cabeça. "Eu quase NUNCA consigo me encontrar com Julia e Alice porque não somos da mesma Casa,e quando temos um tempo, sabe-se lá quando teremos outro, Potter sente que DEVE atrapalhar! Não é como se fôssemos que nem ele e seu grupinho que vivem juntos, ou ele e Black que nasceram siameses…!" Devo deixar claro agora que eu achava que estava apenas pensando e não fazia idéia de que todos me ouviam. "E… e… ainda fica se achando **o** gostoso, andando arrogantemente por aí, jogando o maldito cabelo! Aposto que nem se tocou que Sirius é muito mais gostoso que ele!"

Eu não lembro direito de como saí de lá, mas desconfio que minhas amigas me empurraram enquanto eu apenas falava incoerentemente. Lembro de ouvir uma risada muito alta, que parecia a risada escandalosa de Sirius.

--

**Author's nonsense: **Sim, a Lily não faz o menor sentido. Provavelmente só para ela mesma. Eu acharia muito egoísmo se alguém quisesse que eu saísse da onde estava só porque ela não gostava da minha presença, mas aparentemente faz todo o sentido para ela que os **incômodos **que se retirem não os incomodados X3 E de certo modo até que faz.

_Cruel Serenade_ é a minha prioridade, então provavelmente esta fic e _Rivais_ serão atualizadas com menor frequência, sorry P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Olha lá os direito autorais que não me pertencem passando :D

**Author's nonsense:** Eu sempre imaginei o Sirius com a aparência do Johnny Depp, portanto esse tanto de comentários sobre a beleza dele não são exageros, eu o acho lindo assim X3 "I do believe in Sirius beauty! I do! I do!" (Meu mantra depois do terceiro filme

-.- )

**Fora do Ar**

Capítulo 2

Eu acho que traumatizei Potter.

Acho que ouvir que ele não era tão bonito quanto Black foi um choque para aquela cabeça anormalmente grande dele. Aparentemente, perdida em algum lugar da imensidão vazia do cérebro dele, residia a certeza de que ele e o amigo eram empatados no quesito beleza.

É muito burro mesmo.

Não estou dizendo que ele é feio, por mais irritante e babaca que ele seja, eu não sou cega e sei que Potter tem lá a sua beleza. Agora, dizer que é igual a Black que tem boa parte das atenções femininas e masculinas do colégio… vá lá!

Só sei que agora ele ficou muito abalado com a revelação. Acho que nunca me arrependi tanto dos meus devaneios que não consigo manter dentro da cabeça.

Porque, desde então, POTTER NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

"Então, Evans, deste ângulo eu fico mais bonito?"

Eu abaixei minha pena e olhei para ele frustrada. Por mim eu já tinha berrado a plenos pulmões dentro da orelha dele que ele só seria mais bonito que Black no dia em que renascesse como a reencarnação do deus Apolo, mas o dito Black estava, para variar, conectado a Potter 24/7 então eu não podia simplesmente fazer o ego do outro tomar dimensões titânicas. "Eu me recuso a ficar respondendo isso, Potter. Por que você não tenta ir para aquele cantinho ali do salão comunal, virar uma bolinha e MORRER!"

Nem um pouco abalado pela ameaça de morte (qual é o problema dele?) Potter apenas continuou me olhando, como que esperando uma resposta. Eu fiquei encarando de volta. Talvez se eu desejasse verdadeiramente, ele sumisse da minha frente! Com essa convicção, continuei a encará-lo intensamente e ele a mim.

Clarisse, que estivera ao meu lado copiando trechos do livro de Runas Antigas e ignorando meu problema com Potter por completo, trocou um olhar com Black.

"Sabe, Lily, talvez se vocês se encararem por tempo suficiente, tenham a oportunidade de ver crescer bolor um no outro."

Ah, essas amigas que ao invés de ajudar apenas atrapalham a nossa concentração…

"Shhh!" Chiei rispidamente. "Acho que está funcionando, parece que o cabelo já começou a sumir…"

Black riu, porém Potter sequer piscou. (Droga, ele sabe ser concentrado, mesmo rodeado de gente que atrapalha!) Clarisse simplesmente suspirou e retornou ao seu dever. Há muito ela já havia aprendido a não perguntar e não tentar entender. Heh.

"De certo modo, eu entendo por que é tão doido por ela, Prongs." Black sorriu. "Nela você encontrou uma semelhante!"

Virei meus olhos para ele, indignada. "Exatamente NO QUE eu seria semelhante a isto aqui?" Perguntei apontando para Potter.

Black colocou uma mão no queixo, pensativo. "Vejamos… Seria talvez na total falta de noção? Seria a evidente e perturbadora ausência de sanidade mental? Talvez seja o hábito de falarem sozinhos sobre assuntos que fogem completamente ao contexto do que está havendo ao seu redor, mas aparentemente fazem toda a lógica do mundo para vocês?"

Clarisse, sem parar de escrever, ou desviar sua atenção do livro, assentiu. "É, Essa é a Lily."

Exato. Essa era EU! E não Potter! Quem foi que deixou ele roubar o meu jeito de ser? Só eu poderia ser assim, não aceitava o fato dele ser remotamente parecido comigo! Sem contar que o pensamento de que tínhamos qualquer coisa em comum não era nem um pouco agradável.

O que fazer então? Negar, negar e negar até que todos se convençam do contrário!

"Não é não!" Exclamei. "Potter não tem nada disso! Não tem lugar com o ego dele ocupando tanto espaço!"

"Sinto muito, Lily, mas sendo eu a pessoa que mais convive com James, acho que sei do que estou falando."

"Não sabe não! Desde quando você é coerente com qualquer coisa?" Black levantou as sobrancelhas e Clarisse disse algo num muxoxo que soou estranhamente como 'isso se aplicaria a você'.

Black fez um barulho que era uma semi-risada, semi-barulho-de-indignação, que para mim parecia mais aqueles barulhos que cachorro faz quando espirra. "A cada frase sem nexo sua, você só me dá mais certeza."

Como assim? E os meus poderes de persuasão por meio de sugestões sutis?

"Tentar convencê-lo do contrário negando tudo não vai funcionar, Lily." Falou Clarisse numa voz cansada.

Obrigada, melhor amiga por estragar tudo.

"Ora, é mais que óbvio que Potter **NÃO** age como eu, sendo distraído, sem lógica e falando coisas sem sentido que não tem nada a ver com nada!" Falei num tom definitivo. Talvez ainda houvesse um jeito, não é mesmo?

"Padfoot…" Potter, que estivera estranhamente calado o tempo todo, olhando abobalhadamente para mim, chamou o amigo. "Os olhos dela estão verdes."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Obrigada, Potter, por terminar de estragar tudo de uma vez.

"Sim, Prongs." Respondeu Black numa voz cautelosa, olhando para mim com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos. "Eles estão assim desde o primeiro ano, quando todos nós nos conhecemos, lembra-se?"

"Não, não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Está um verde diferente. Diferente de todos os outros!"

Eu olhei para Clarisse, que checou meus olhos. Ela balançou a cabeça como quem diz 'não, nada de novo'.

"Prongs tem uma teoria," Explicou Sirius. "de que seus olhos mudam de tonalidade de acordo com as suas emoções."

Eu pisquei. "Como é que é?"

Potter olhou escandalizado para Black, que continuou, sem se tocar de nada. "É! Às vezes ele fica horas parado, apenas olhando eles mudarem a medida que suas emoções mudam também, que nem ele ficou agora há pouco!"

E então, macacos me mordam, eu quase dei um grito ao ver isso, mas James Potter fez algo que eu nunca havia visto ele fazer antes.

Ele ruborizou.

"Isso! Ótimo, Padfoot! Fale mais alto, grite para todo mundo! Aproveita e pendura um cartaz no salão comunal slytherin!" Ele levantou aborrecido da mesa em que estávamos e saiu. Black foi atrás com cara de quem não havia entendido nada.

Olhei ao redor do salão comunal, abobalhada. Como assim? Por que ele corou? Se ele tivesse apenas começado a falar aquele monte de coisas babosentas e melosas que ele sempre fala, sobre esmeraldas, estrelas, encontros predestinados e filhos, eu poderia simplesmente começar a gargalhar bem alto até ele ir embora.

Mas nããããão! Potter tem que complicar tudo e ruborizar para me deixar sem ação!

"Acho que ele realmente gosta de te observar." Comentou Clarisse. Olhei para ela espantada e ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bom, se ele nota esse tipo de coisa é porque te observa."

Arregalei os olhos. "Me sinto seguida!" Chorei. Clarisse revirou os olhos. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É mais ou menos… hum… ele gosta de te ver, entende?"

Balancei a cabeça. Ela suspirou. "Esqueça, volte para seu dever de Runas."

Não me importa o que Clarisse ou Black digam, Potter não passa de um moleque bobo, arrogante, que gosta de aparecer e que decidiu no terceiro ano que eu seria aquela que ele iria infernizar pelo resto da nossa vida escolar com declarações falsas e, com o passar dos anos, eu acredito que ele começou a pensar que talvez essa história toda possa acabar na cama.

Vai sonhando.

--

**Author's nonsense2: **Eu sabia que ia dar confusão XD Essa história NÃO é slash. O casal principal, que será retratado, descrito, e desenvolvido com muito amor e carinho é James/Lily. O que não impede que exista um Sirius/Remus como papel de parede XD Mas, sério, não é nada que vá impedir que você almoce ou que te dê pesadelos à noite. Eu só estou avisando que eles _estão ali_ para depois não receber reclamações X3 Eu sou, antes de qualquer coisa, escritora de slash, não posso negar minhas origens XD

E por que a atualização veio tão rápida? Bem, podem agradecer ao Miyavi :D Eu estava ouvindo as músicas dele e fiquei com vontade de digitar :D Não faz o menor sentido, mas foi o que aconteceu X3 Agradeçam ao Gackt também, as músicas dele também me deram vontade de digitar X3 E as reviews


End file.
